Total ankle arthroplasty is a common treatment to replace the damaged talocrural joint due to wear, fatigue, and trauma. This joint structure can be damaged from arthritis, bone fractures, displasia, or other degenerative mechanisms. Many of the FDA-approved devices only feature a saddle-type joint that allows flexion and extension, but limited talocrural stability during inversion and eversion. Further, the structure of ankle replacement devices currently available on the U.S. market also have an ability to dislocate from internal rotations that exist on the tibia and talus during loading. In addition, current total ankle replacements are static in displacement and cannot be adjusted post-operation for limb length discrepancies that are found in the patient.
There exists a need in the art for improved ankle replacement devices that (i) allow flexion and extension, as well as increased stability for inversion and eversion joint movements, (ii) allows for length adjustments to account for limb length discrepancies that are found in many patients, and (iii) provide years of normal patient use.